Fascist Germany
Once again, don't take this seriously, this is only satire The Fascist Republic of Germany, or Germany, was another fascist Reich that was formed after the German Civil War. It was known for it's oppressive policies to Muslims and Slavs and grew to a superpower in Europe. The country was universally hated by Slavic countries like Russia due it's Anti-Slavic policies, which was deemed the cause for World War 3. The country lasted only 7 years, as the fascist government fled Berlin during the Battle of Berlin in 2034, which was deemed the turning point, along with the botched Invasion of Finland, as it led to a NATO victory in the western front in the war. Founding of a new fascist Germany The idea of a new "Nazi Germany" or just a regular fascist Germany began to pop up by the extreme right during the mass Muslim immigration when the rise of ISIS and Syrian and Iraq civil wars happened. These issues led to nearly 5 million in Germany before the German Civil War in 2021, which soon led to the approval rating of Angela Merkel dropping. When the German Civil War happened, the rebellion had better generals than the German Army, especially when Merkel slowly began to decrease the amount of troops into Hamburg and other rebel controlled areas, effectively causing the defeat of Germany, beginning the new fascist Germany. The country was founded on June 6th 2027 and similar to it's WW2 counterpart, followed a racial hierarchy, with ethic Germans on top, followed by it's Western allies, and Asian allies. At the bottom were Muslims and Slavic people, mainly from Russia, which caused outcry from these countries, who asked for the government to be removed, which was to happen in 2023, but was cancelled for unknown reasons. Government and Policies Differences between WW2 Germany and Modern Fascist Germany The government of Germany follows like its WW2 counterpart, but with a few differences * It follows similar to its European allies and is pro-capitalist and attempted a "capitalist dictatorship" * Due to the Fascist government being run by younger generations, homosexuality is acceptable in the nation * While having its main religion as Atheism, the government accepts all religions EXECPT Russian Orthodox or Islam, which is illegal in the nation, and anyone who follows the religion can be sentenced to jail time * Ironically, due to similar ideologies on the middle east after the Syrian and Iraq civil wars, Israel is one of Germanys biggest allies Government The government of the Fascist Republic of Germany an attempt at mixing democracy and a dictatorship, due to anyone above the Muslims and Slavs in the hierarchy, which includes homosexuals, are treated equality, but ethnic Germans still were on top in the nation. Examples include most ethic Russians and Muslims can't go to regular schools, but must go to "Slavs and Muslim" schools, similar to the US before the civil rights movement, which again, didn't go well with the Slavic countries. The leader of Germany has control over most things, depending on how good of a leader they are. For example, their first, and only leader wasn't a great military leader, and got someone else to handle running the military, trying to make the country impossible to defeat. Simple things like watching T.V is heavily supervised, as to make sure Slavic, mainly Russian, along with Muslims shows don't brainwash the citizens as to avoid an uprising about the treatment of Muslims and Russians. Policies The policies in Germany include; keeping Slavs and Muslims from entering the country, and deport and/or sentenced believed people who maybe Slavic or Muslims in the country. The rest of their policies are to improve the economy after the civil war, improve relations with China, and increase the defense budgets, which was similar to the U.S military spending. The major laws in Germany include, anyone believed to be Muslim and/or Slavic is to be deported or killed, anyone attempting an uprising to be executed immediately. '''Except for history lessons, anyone watching and/or playing movies or video games that are pro-Russian/Muslim are to be arrested, executed or fined. The most controversial law was that anyone who supports a Muslim and/or Slav is to be sent to the "Re-education" camps. which was largely condemned by the U.N. Economy By 2030, the German economy was 1st in the EU and tied 4th with Russia behind Japan, South Korea and the U.S before the war. The economy is based off the agriculture sent and industry, which includes the most popular car company, Volkswagen. who was main car competitor in Europe. The type of economy is capitalist, which has allowed private sectors, which include science and military. '''Industry Automotive ''' The biggest product in Germany that is international is the automotive industry. This includes Volkswagen who has made the famous "Beatle" and other cars that sell all around Europe and North America, with the U.S and France it's biggest buyers. By 2029, two years after the end of the civil war, Germany was the 3rd country in Europe to make self driving cars, and experimenting on self driving trains, but never was approved of because it would be too costly. Other car companies include Mercedes Benz, Porsche, Opel and BMW, all of whom were major helpers for the German economy after the civil war, and after World War 3. Foreign Relations '''European Union and NATO Despite being a fascist state, most countries, mainly France, U.K, U.S.A, Italy, and Canada were pro Germany because of its political ideology against the rise of Russia and its allies, and the wave of middle eastern refugees. But nations like Poland and the Baltic States, being part Slavic, felt betrayed, but was reassured that the government accepted citizens from these nations, but not from Russia, or Belarus. During World War 3, Germany tried to help its eastern European allies, but was outnumbered against Russia and the CSTO and was invaded, but was able, with NATO help, to push the CSTO out of Berlin and out of Europe. Israel When a fascist Germany began in 2027, many thought Israel would be hostile, mainly due to WW2 and the Holocaust, but due to similar goals by the two nations, Israel and Germany had strong relations, that led to Israeli help during WW3 during the Battle of Berlin. The two nations have relied on each other by trading, mainly during the Syrian and Iraq civil wars and the War on ISIS by sending Leopard M2s and other advanced military technology. Trade was halted when the German Civil War began, and continued when the new government began. Russia and its allies Even before World War 3, relations between the nations were hostile, especially after the laws that were oppressive to Slavs, mainly Russian, which caused outrage in the nation, and demanded the fascist government be removed, which never happened since Russia started World War in 2032. It only got worse when the one year old nation began to put missiles on its border in 2028, sending a message to Russia: "don't intimidate us", straining relations even more. During the Korean War in 2029, Russia supported the North, while Germany supported the South, and when it ended in a Southern victory. The fascist government had fled out of Berlin, but still had control of Germany, which was a breaking point, until a more neutral government was brought in to run the nation. World War 3 Germany played a major role in the war in Europe, including the initial invasion of Georgia and Ukraine, aiding the nations by sending troops and equipment, but it didn't prevent a CSTO victory. When the CSTO started the invasion of the Baltic States, the missile launchers on the German-Polish border fired and temporarily stopped the front. However, in 2034, CSTO forces invaded Germany, and caused the fascist government to flee when the Battle of Berlin began. This battle, along with the Invasion of Finland led to the end of the Western Front in WW3. After the war ended, the fascist government was ousted and replaced by a new government, who erased everything the government did, and tried to improve relations with Russia after the war, while also staying out of most conflicts. Category:Germany Category:Nations